New girl on the block
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: Kira is a girl who enters into a world she is unfamiliar with. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

WWE fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE if I did would be rich and not writing this story. I do own any of the characters except for my own and those which are unrecognisable to you. Read

I reached out as if trying to feel my way for something. A hand, a familiar hand was what I was looking for but I did not see one. Where was I? I felt for the wall and found some sort of hook which could help me get up. As I helped myself up I felt as though every part of me was burning. I must have been hurt quite badly to feel like that. "Ah" I cried out in pain and held onto the hook, thinking that if I fell I might not get up again.

I started to move towards the dim light at the end of the alley. As I got there I noticed a puddle right in front of me. I looked into it. I did look as bad as I thought. I had a couple of bruises on the left hand side of my face, a gash on the right, a couple of major looking burns on my arms and a scar on my right hand. My legs felt as though they had been cut up. I didn't dare look. At the moment I knew I needed to focus. Have a goal and hope that I would be able to meet it. I kept walking after I had stopped looking in the puddle. I came to a big building in front of me. It had one of those signs that repeated the same message over and over again. It said "WWE here tonight!"

I walked in as no one was guarding the front door. A person was at the ticket booth. A smarmy looking. "I'd like a ticket please." I asked her as I reached the booth. She looked up from her magazine. "Ok you'd better hurry the show is about to start. $100 please." I reached into the pocket of this jacket I had on and pulled out 5 $20 bills. "Enjoy" she said as she printed out my ticket. I walked up the stairs and straight to the seat I was given. It was I think what they call it just by the ring behind the barrier. I took my seat and the show began.

As soon as these two commentators had introduced the show music began. "You think you know me" a guy who had blonde hair and a woman who had red hair came down to the ring dressed in what must have been their usual attire. The guy was wearing a t-shirt saying 'rated r' a hat which was grey and also read and bore the same insignia. He had jeans and normal black shoes.

The woman was wearing a black shirt showing way too much skin in my opinion and black trousers and black shoes. She had tattoos on her arms. The woman kissed the man and both entered the ring. Once the music had died down the guy was introduced as 'Edge' and the woman 'Lita'.

They talked about some magazine and how this person called 'Candice' was unworthy to be this month's front cover. "Where are you Candice?" They started looking around the ring for 'Candice'. I just noticed this girl right next to me who looked totally anxious and freaked. She looked very similar to me. Same build, similar hairstyle and black hair. I had blue eyes she had brown.

All of a sudden I was pulled from my seat by my hair and 'Lita' punched me in the face really hard then threw me in the ring. The next thing I know the guy is ramming into me full force his head colliding with my stomach. I felt like I was in an enormous amount of pain. All the wounds I had suddenly came back full force. All the gashes opening, all the bruises felt like they become broken. I doubled over in pain. 'Edge' looked over and saw 'Candice' still in the seat which I had occupied.

I had tears in my eyes the pain was that bad. What did I do? I thought to myself.

All of a sudden another came down into the ring and chased 'Edge' out of the ring and picked up the microphone he had dropped. He span off into a speech about beating up women and how it was wrong and 'Edge' would pay if he ever hurt the divas again. Everybody was cheering for him and yelled out 'Cena'.

He knelt down and looked at me expecting to see 'Candice' but instead saw me and before I knew it I was being picked up. "Hey guys you speared the wrong person" She jumped over the barrier and ran up to the platform as "Cena" brought me up to wherever we were going. The crowds voices were getting lower and lower.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He looked down at me "You have serious injuries and need to have a doctor look at them." He told me back.

As soon as he was in sight of a paramedic and a stretcher he asked for help, he put me on the stretcher and the paramedic put an oxygen mask over me. As soon as I was strapped in 'Cena' made to leave, I grabbed his arm motioning for him to stay. He stopped moving and just stood there and grabbed my hand.

"What's your name?" He asked me. "Kira" I told him as the paramedic said they needed to have a doctor take a look at my injuries. I nodded at him and he started to move the stretcher to the ambulance. 'Cena' had decided to stay at the WWE stadium/temporary venue for tonight's show. I fell asleep in the ambulance. I hoped that nothing would happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**New girl on the block**

**Chapter 2: What will the future hold**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE and none of the characters which are portrayed. I love it and that is why I write about it. My character is the one in the first person.**

The next thing I knew I was hearing voices in my head. "Must have been dreaming" I thought to myself. Then I woke to a series of images which made no sense. Some of the people I saw were familiar but in a way I did not know. Some of the time I saw the back of someone who was kissing me. It had to be me with the black hair. I knew but it was blurry like someone had put glasses on my eyes.

There was knock at the door and an old man wearing a grey suit and a younger man wearing a dark suit walked in. The man had grey hair brushed back and had an air about which cried 'I am the boss, rub me the wrong way and you're fired' he was also very tanned. Creepy I thought.

The younger man had black hair and had not very much of an air about him. He seemed to be like a sidekick or a lacky. He was the older mans son. Very similar to him indeed had to be.

"Hello, young lady. My name is Vince McMahon. I run the WWE with my son Shane. We would like to apologise to you personally for what happened last night. It was a mistake which should never had occurred in the first place. The person who hurt will be dealt with." He told me.

"What do you mean dealt with?" I asked him, sitting up properly. "He'll be fired. He should have noticed that you weren't who he was supposed to spear." I shook my head as Vince said that. "No I don't want to get anyone fired or hurt. I know it was an accident. I was pretty much roughed up beforehand anyway. What he did just tipped me over the edge with pain."

"I am grateful that you feel like that." He smiled. "But I feel like I must offer you something in return. Name what you want." I thought about that for a moment. "I want a job." I told him. He nodded. "Well I think we can arrange for that. When you are up to it you will report to my scouting agent. He is always interested in looking for new talent and will be available shortly. He shall assess where you can work." I nodded.

"Good day Miss- sorry I do not know your last name." He told me. "Naia" I said back. "Good day Miss Naia." Both he and his son walked away and closed the door behind them.

I tried to get up and found that I could. Yesterday I could not even move. What the heck I thought. How am I moving after the all the injuries I had? I started making my way out of the bed I was in. I almost collapsed on the floor but managed to keep my balance. By using the railing that was on the bed I was able to make it to the chair in the corner of the room.

I thought whatever had hurt had not done too much damage to my body apparently. I was just thinking back to the nice guy who helped me last night. 'Cena' he was the only one who actually did anything and now the prospect of seeing him again was good. I wanted to thank him.

Later that day the doctors were amazed by my recovery and said I was well enough to be discharged. I went to a local hotel and booked in. I went into the elevator and got onto the tenth floor. Big hotel I thought. I walked to my room. 1023. Got in there and threw myself on the bed. Smelt the sheets. I felt safe for a while. 'Who knows how long that will last'.

I got up again and headed for the shower. Took of my jacket and dress and made my way into hot spray. After a having a good long soak I felt even better. I looked around for my clothes and found they were gone. I had found that there was a complimentary bathrobe. So I put it on over the towel I had put over my skin.

I heard a knock on the door. "Housekeeping." I picked up the robe and put it on. I looked out of the hole in the door and found there was a man dressed in a uniform. As soon as I was organised and ready to let him in I went and opened the door.

He had a cart with him and there was some food on it. It might have been an early lunch. "Compliments of Mr McMahon." "Thank you" I asked and gave him a tip. "Have a nice day." He left the door as I closed it. After I ate lunch, I called room service. "Hello this is the guest in room 1023, my clothes have gone missing. Could you find out where they are for me please?" The receptionist told me that she would have people look for them. I thanked the receptionist and ended the call.

I dried my hair and took a look in the mirror. 'Big improvement' I thought to myself. I called room service again and this time asked if they could get someone to buy me some clothes. I let them know how old I was and what kind of things I liked. They said they would send someone right away. So within the hour with some new clothes for me, there was a selection which was good.

Some jogging gear, a few pairs of jeans of course were black, some skirts, lots of tops, three dresses and at least 6 pairs of shoes. They had found my dress and jacket and they had been cleaned and the shoes I had had been polished. "Thanks." I gave them the card I had with me. For some reason I had it I didn't know why.

He charged the card and gave it back. "Have a nice day." He nodded and left. I looked over all the clothes I had just received. After about half an hour I opted for a black skirt which was knee length and a red top with no sleeves. Also I wore a pair of black boots. I brushed my hair into a ponytail behind my back.

I decided to leave the room so I could take in the sights. Maybe if I got a good position in the WWE I would be able to see all kinds of cool things. Maybe who knew. At the moment I decided to go to the stadium again so that I could see him again. He helped me and I owed him a thank you. What will happen? I will find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Am I getting a good spot?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE and love watchin Raw and Smackdown think it is brilliant. NO money is made from this fic.**

I walked into the venue I recognised from last night. I started to make my way to the receptionist again and found that it was a different person. "I need to see Mr McMahon." The woman looked up from her magazine and pointed in the direction of his office.

I nodded and mouthed a thank you as I made my way up the stairs and towards the office. I got there and saw a big red door which said 'Manager' as I knocked on it I looked up and down the corridor, nothing out of the ordinary. "Come in" a voice said. I walked through the door.

"Nice to see you again, I trust you are feeling better." I nodded to him and walked to sit in a chair. Vince told me about the scout and what he would expect me to do in order to be at WWE level for diva. "I will now let my son show you around and introduce you to the wrestlers."

He called his son in and asked him to show me around. He put his hand on the small of my back and walked me out of the office. "So do you go to every major city in America?" He nodded and we walked towards the women's locker room. He knocked on the door "Are you decent in there?" Voices yelled back that they were and said to come in. He opened the door and introduced me to all of the female wrestlers for RAW. All of them came up and said hello.

Some of them eyed me warily like I was dangerous or had some sort of disease. But they shook my hand none the less. They looked me up and down as if they were expecting something to happen. After introducing myself to them, Shane showed me towards the Men's locker room and knocked on the door asking them to come out. I think he thought it would be embarrassing to go in there.

"Where is Cena? I thought he might like to meet the possibly newest diva." Everyone said hello and some of the guys tried to flirt with me and god they were so obvious about it. Talk about men being unsubtle. Finally Cena came out and eyed me to. But he was a complete gentleman again and shook my hand.

"I uh need to talk to him." I told Shane. Shane nodded "Okay I will be around the corner if you need anything else." I nodded back and mouthed a thank you. He walked away but I could tell that he wanted to stay and impress me. "Thank you for helping me last night." We started to walk around the building.

"You should not have been manhandled like that. It was not right. Edge should have been looking." He spoke to me. "Well Mr McMahon said that if I wanted the guy could have been fired. But I told him that I did not want that. So he said and I could have anything I wanted and I asked for a job." Cena's eyes widened at this.

"He said that a scout was coming by so I could try out then." I told him. "What does he want you to do?" He asked me back. "More or less seeing how strong I am and how fast I can be?" He nodded at this. He said more or less that was the same thing he had to do as well when he was first here.

We continued to walk around the building and he told me about some of the title fights he has had and what he did to win the best title of them all: the WWE championship. I told him what happened to me before the accident where we met. Just then Shane came up and said that I would need to prepare for the scout who was coming this evening. "Well will I see you later Cena?" I asked him.

"Possibly and the name is John." He answered me back. "Well John it was nice to meet you." I shook his hand and felt a spark between us. What could it mean? I thought nothing of it then walked away with Shane. The intensity of it was still there. Oh my god I thought. What would happen now? I was just feeling like there was more. I needed to see him again, but without anyone else there.

Whatever was going was something unlike what I remembered. There had to be more, I just knew it deep inside. "What were you talking to him about?" He asked as if he were trying to be completely unobvious. "Just thanking him for helping me last night." I walked back along the door. Why should i have to explain that? It was after all what happened. I wish more had happened though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The scout**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. I love it this story is proof of that.**

After I walked away from John Cena, I felt that Shane was being a bit weird. As if he were almost jealous at my talking to Cena. All I was doing was thanking someone who helped me out of a tight spot. If he were jealous then it would be weird as I just met this guy this morning.

Sometimes I thought to myself men can be so possessive. Shane led me to a room and told me that the scout would be along any minute to test me out as to where I would fit in the WWE. He wished me good luck and closed the door behind him on the way out. I quirked my eyebrows and then turned around to inspect the room. It was like a gymnasium. Lots of weights, a ring so they could practice my guess and some sort of bars on a high ladder must have been for steel cage matches. The entire floor was covered in blue mats so that the wrestlers who practiced would not sustain serious injury.

I just continued to circle the room when a guy came in. He was about 6ft, had short blonde hair which was spiked up. He was wearing a white wife beater and black jeans. "Shall we get started?" He said with a heavy American accent. He was very muscular but that did not seem to be the thing I was staring at. When he took of his glasses I saw his eyes. They were so familiar like I had seen them or stared into them before.

"But I don't have" He interrupted me with a glare. "That was an order not a request." He walked closer to my. I closed my eyes as if his very stare could burn me. "You want to be in the WWE don't you?" I nodded but did not open my eyes. I was scared ordinary people would be. "Open your eyes and look at me. You need more than looks to survive in this business. Now I want you to somersault from one side of the room to the other. You don't and you will be out of here quicker than you can blink."

I opened my eyes ready to argue, when suddenly he attacked me for no reason. I managed to just get out of the way. "You'll need to be faster than that." I gave him an evil look just as he continued to try and attack me. After several attempts to hit me I caught his hand and managed to stop him from hurting me again. He nodded and then tried to kick me and I managed to move out of the way of it.

I so did not want to be kicked. But just as I jumped to avoid another kick he aimed one right at my head I stopped it but as I did more images like the ones from this morning appeared in my head. It was me talking to a blonde guy and him taking me somewhere. It stopped there. He stopped and looked at me.

"I feel like I know you. But I don't know how." I told him. He looked at me weird. "What's your name?" I stared at him again and told him. "Kira" He looked at me again. "Don't know anyone by that name."

For the next hour I was in intense training mode and managed to get him off his feet several times. After I felt like I was death warmed up. After he managed to get me on the floor he stopped. "You have a serious amount of potential. I bet one day you will go far. But for the moment you will be up there with the best like Lita." He got to his feet and helped me up.

I grabbed his hand as if on instinct. "My name by the way is Charlie. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me at any time." He smiled and left the room. I collapsed to the floor and blew out the breath I did not realise I was holding. This to me was like men flirting and making me fail to understand them even more. It was puzzling and quite frankly frustrating.

I walked out of the room after looking at it one more time. I figure this would be the start of my journey in the WWE. This was like a new fresh start from whatever had happened to me before.

I left the room and walked straight back to Mr McMahon's office. I knocked on the door as he said enter. I told Mr McMahon about what happened and what the scout had said. He was happy with the scout's decision. "For a few weeks you will just go out into the ring for support to the other wrestlers after that time you will wrestle." I nodded my head.

I was really excited about the prospect of going out there and being part of the most loved entertainment in the world. It was compelling and I couldn't wait.

I made my way back to the hotel after I had told Mr McMahon what happened. He told me to go and get some rest. I felt there was something he wasn't telling me, maybe it was my imagination. As I walked into the building I asked if they had any messages for me not expecting to hear anything yet I still had one. It was from John Cena telling me to come back to the temporary venue early tomorrow morning so that I could catch the plane to the next place in America they were travelling to.

After reading the message I walked to the elevator and got it to the 10th floor and walked to my room. I breathed out a sigh of relief after that. I was back in my sanctuary. My space. I immediately closed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed for the first time feeling free. Before all this I remember feeling like a caged animal, I knew there was more to it but I just could not remember. It would all come back eventually. The memories, it would just take time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the WWE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE as much as I love it. I make no money off this story.**

I fell asleep last night in peace but as I woke up another dream engulfed me. More images made their way into my head. Weird stuff. Like a fire, really hot. It looked like a room could have been something different but it was very blurry. But I remember someone saying "You have a choice Miss Naia." The more images flooded through my head. People, I knew them but now they were just images. Then another voice spoke "Watch out Kira!!" It shouted.

As it did I screamed, I was covered in sweat and tears were rolling down my face. The force of the nightmare made me sit up and hunch over slightly. I got up out of bed and made my way to the en-suite bathroom. I switched on the light turned on the tap and dabbed cold water on my face. I looked into the mirror and saw that I looked normal. New feelings had come to the surface and were slowly slipping away but still were there. It was a very daunting fact.

After that I had a quick shower, packed up my stuff and made the bed. I changed into a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and my new black jacket. I wore trainers and styled my hair into a loose bun.

By this time it was about half past seven. I left the room back in the state it was originally so it was vaguely presentable. I walked back to the front desk and turned in the key card. I thanked the people for their hospitality and left.

I walked towards the venue and noticed some of the people starting to gather outside there. Shane appeared a moment later. "Good morning Kira." "Good morning Mr McMahon." Remembering my manners and shook his hand. He motioned for me to follow him to formally introduce myself to the other wrestlers. "Everyone your attention please. This is Kira Naia, she will be joining us from now on." Most people came up and shook my hand. A couple of the women stayed their distance.

After being introduced to them, we waited for an hour. "So Kira, where are you from?" I think Triple HHH asked me. "England." I told him "So you're a Brit?" "Yeah" I nodded to him. More wrestlers appeared including Cena. He was conversing with Nitro and Melina.

He noticed I was there about 5 minutes later. He smiled and came over to get me. "Good to see you were able to make it through the scout. Guy gets tougher every year." I nodded my agreement.

Mr McMahon Snr came up and told everyone to get to the airport. He stopped me. "According to the scout you were able to continuously block his attacks and get him on the floor." I nodded again. "It's amazing." He nodded his goodbye and walked away. I got into a taxi with Nitro, Melina and Cena. I put my stuff into the boot of the car. Then walked back around and got into the cab.

After that we all set off into to the airport. Nitro and Melina were just sitting together his arm around her shoulders and her leaning in towards him. Cena just looked out the window and started drumming on the door handle. Suddenly Melina looked up at me.

"So where do you come from? You don't seem to act like an American." I nodded my head. "No, I am from England." "Figured you for a Brit." Melina smiled at this. "I mean you don't sound at all like an American or look like us." I nodded again, just making sure that she knew that I was listening. "What are you doing over here?" She asked me.

"I don't know I just woke up in an alley with no memory of what happened to me or who I was." "That has got to be the worst thing in the world. I mean when you get drunk you lose your memory for a few hours but then it comes back." She told me. "That makes sense. I guess. But I know that I have not drunk anything." "So what you are saying is that it is like someone stole your memories and you can't get them back."

"That is what it feels like to me. Like someone is keeping what I know about myself and the world away from me. But I am just a normal girl." I told her. All of a sudden an image flashed in my head. It was me with a girl turning around and around. I got the feelings. Nervous and scared like I was being threatened with something, then it went out like a light.

I blinked again as if I were in some sort of trance or something. "Did you say something?" I asked Melina. She had fallen asleep in Nitro's arm. Guess it was a bit early in the morning for some people. Between England and America there was a ten hour time gap. Over there it would be dark. I did not know.

Somehow I managed to get over Melina and Nitro and let them have one side of the cab so I was sitting next to John. He is very cute I thought. He turned and saw me sitting there. He smiled. "So how do you find the WWE so far?" I turned and looked back at Melina and Nitro "I think that it is really great. I don't know what I have to do whilst I am here, but I hope that it will be good." I smiled back at him.

"Was what you told Melina true? About not remembering anything at all?" I nodded at him. "Man that has got to be hard." "It is in a way. I don't know what I was supposed to know about myself. All I have is handful of images in my head telling me things. I don't know what to believe." I was feeling quite shaken. I was pouring out my own self doubts to a guy I barely knew. Who'd figure.

Just then we arrived at the airport and I climbed out over Cena, needing to get some air. Feeling really relieved in a way to get out my doubts. "Sorry needed to get some air." I looked apologetically at him. He looked like he was in some sort of daze but snapped out of it quickly enough. "Don't worry about it." He smiled and got out of the cab. By the other door Melina and Nitro had got out as well. The cab driver had been ordered to wait to be paid by Shane.

About 5 minutes later a limo pulled up and a driver came out and opened the door to both McMahons. This made want to roll my eyes. No matter how much money someone makes they should still open their own doors. Shane came out and greeted us. He asked me how the drive was and I said it was fine. All of us walked into the airport and waited for the called to get on the plane to Los Angeles. I love that name "City of Angels" I said without even thinking about it. No one took notice I guess in a way it made them understand me.

Just then the plane was called out and we grabbed out stuff and made our way to the area to get onto the plane. "Is that where we are going? Los Angeles?" I asked Shane. He nodded a yes. "Would you like to fly with my father and I?" He asked me. "Don't you fly with the wrestlers?" I replied. He shook his head. "We have our own private plane." I declined his offer and decided to fly with the others. He gave me a ticket and walked off with his father.

We boarded the plane a few minutes later. Some people put my stuff in the cargo bay. I went to my designated seat and found I was seated next to Melina. Nitro and Cena were seated at the other end of the plane.

She smiled a hello as I sat down. When the plane took off I felt like I want to fall asleep. I was hoping that nothing would happen this time and I would not be scared. But who knew the future?


	6. Welcome to the City of Angel

New girl on the block

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything in it**

Chapter 6: Welcome to the City Of Angels

**I woke up a couple of hours later. I was on my back and everything was burning and everyone was screaming in my head. It was terrifying to think something like this had happened or was just a figment. **

**All of a sudden a hand, a scarred hand grabbed my throat. "You have a choice Miss Naia" Another hand came and knocked me out. All I could smell was the smoke. That was it. I remember someone or something shaking me to wake me up. I suddenly let out a couple of breaths I did not realise I was holding and opened my eyes and shot up. **

"**Are you alright?" Melina asked me as I got back into my seat and nodded I put my face in my hands, trying so hard not to overreact and scream like I did merely two hours ago. "You don't seem alright?" She added. "You act as if this has become a regular thing." "Been happening for a couple of days now but this was the worst one of the lot so far." **

**Melina just told me to let her know if anything else happened to scare me I could talk to her. I just smiled and thanked her for it. I just then went back to thinking about the talk I had earlier with John. He was really great. It was hard to think about not knowing who you are especially when you have no memory of it whatsoever.**

**A couple of hours later the plane landed in the airport. Everyone was off the plane a few minutes later and waiting for the second set of taxis to take them to the hotel. As soon as I was out in the fresh air again I instantly felt better. Like I had been locked in a room with no air and then to have that door opened and being able to go out into the world.**

**For now I put the dreams to the back of my head and decided to just focus on the now, even though I was sure they were trying to tell me something. I walked over to where everyone else was gathering. "Right everybody we are going to be here for a few days before the next RAW so enjoy yourselves today because tomorrow you will all be back to your regular activities: Practising for next week."**

**Everybody was chattering excitedly and all of a sudden Shane came over. "You will need to start immediately and get ready for your debut next week." He led me over to another limo which had been booked for him and his father. He opened the door for me and then got in himself. Well he did at least let himself him this time.**

**I looked around the limo once it was on the move it was very spacious and the seats were comfortable and not over the top. **

**A few minutes later we arrived at the venue. Once we had entered the building he guided me to the gym or work out room I suppose. Shane told me to go and get changed into a more suitable outfit for training. **

**I nodded and walked to a changing room and went into a cubicle and quickly changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a light blue top with a jacket. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail this time. I walked back out into the gym a few minutes later and saw that Charlie was back.**

"**Good to see you actually look the part today." He smiled at me again. The same smile that he always gave me every encounter we had, even though this was only the second one. "Right first things first I want you to get up on the balance beam over there and see how well balanced you are." He pointed over to it and I nodded in understanding.**

**I walked over to it and got on it I slipped off it and just in time Charlie caught me. Why he felt the need to catch me when there were blue mats everywhere. I mouthed a thank you and got back on again. As I walked along it sticking out my arms for balance in the air he walked with me. When I reached the end I swivelled my leg around and walked back to the other end again.**

"**Are you sure you have not done that before?" I looked at him and nodded my head in saying yes to my memory I have never done it. I jumped off the balance beam able to land in a crouched position. "Now you have to learn how to fight." He did not put on the protective gear. "Last time we met you proved to me that you could block attacks now we shall see if you can instigate attacks." I tried to punch him but he managed to block it and he tried and managed to get me on the arm. **

"**Anticipate your opponents move. Like Chess. Always try to stay one step ahead of your opponent." He went to punch again and this time I managed to block it. I breathed deeply and went to punch with one hand he blocked it so I used my other and managed to get in a hit. "Keep hitting like that and you will knock your opponent out for sure."**

**He smiled at me after a few more minutes of hitting and blocking. "Now what we are going to do next is to try and see if you can kick." I nodded and then he tried to kick me in the face. I just managed to avoid it by quickly moving. "You have to dodge me and look hot doing it."**

**I looked at him funny again like he was going to drive me crazy with his wit. "Joking. You have to learn how to avoid my attacks. Could be like dodgeball, avoid by hitting." He tried to kick again but this time I managed to grab his foot and spun it around so he was facing the other way. I pushed him to the ground and turned it over. **

**He looked at me and clapped. "You are one of the toughest cookies I have ever had the fortune of meeting. You are strong and I don't know how you will fare in this business but I wish you luck on it." I got up and gave him my hand he took it and I helped him up.**

"**How a girl like you can have that kind of toughness is unbelievable." I smiled at him this time. What he thought I was tough? The guys out there were more tough than me. He said goodbye to me and I walked out of the room. **

**I went back to the changing room and got changed into the clothes I had worn earlier but this time let my hair fall over my face. I let out my breath again and walked back towards Mr McMahon's temporary office. I knocked on it and then heard a voice yell enter. **

**I walked in, feeling a little nervous even though I had nothing to be nervous about. "Hello Miss Naia. Glad to see you have gone through your training. Next thing you have to do is establish a look for yourself." "What do you mean by that?" I asked him.**

**He motioned for me to have a seat. He started telling me that if I did not have a look I would just look like everyone else. He picked up the phone and asked for someone to come in and help him out.**

**A few minutes later a woman came in and started looking at me. "Right first things first we take measurements." She led me into another room and took the measurements. How tall I was and how wide I was and the other measurements, the woman then left the room. A few minutes later she came back in with a few clothes for me to try on. **

**I went back into a cubicle and started changing into the clothes. Most of them felt pretty foreign to me like I was not even me when I was wearing them. I don't know it just seemed like I was becoming something new. **

**After a while I found something that I did like. It was a black skirt which was knee length and a red top which was not that revealing but just enough to make people want more. Mr McMahon came back in and applauded me for the choice. **

**He then called in his son and told him to take me out to show the others what I was going to look like. He nodded. As we were walking back out towards the limo he talked to me again. "You look great. Really nice." He again opened the door for me to get in and I got in and looked back out of the window as he got in himself.**

**As the drive began I found myself thinking what had happened to me a few days ago causing me to become someone different than I actually was. It made me feel like I could do anything possible. It was like being free to do anything you wanted to do.**

**We arrived at the hotel where everyone was staying. Shane exited the limo and came over to my end and let me out. I took his hand so I could get out properly then I immediately dropped it. He closed the door behind me and we walked into the hotel. **

**It was beautiful. A real posh place like you could only dream off. It was amazing. The outside was lit by lights on hooks. It looked really old fashioned on the outside. Shane and I made our way to the doors where they were opened by the doormen. They smiled "Have a good evening." **

**Shane guided me to the bar where he was certain some of the wrestlers were. He was right some of the guys were over there having a laugh with each other. "Excuse me guys." They turned around and saw me. "I think you remember Kira. The girl from earlier." **

"**Woah they did a number on her." Triple HHH said. "You look great." He said to me. "Thanks." I said back. He nodded. Some of the other guys looked me up and down. Carlito came over and did the same. "That's cool." I had to suppress laughter. I had to think this guy does make me laugh with his famous catchphrase.**

"**Thanks" I said again. Everyone started crowding round me. All the divas came round and said that I looked great. One face I did not see was the face of the guy who helped me. He must be off somewhere else I thought to myself. Just then I saw him off talking to Melina and he was going somewhere else she waved him goodbye and then he was gone. **

**I needed to him again, even though I had only recently seen him and talked to him. I excused myself and said that I needed to go and powder my nose. I left them and secretly went to see if I could locate Cena. I walked around the hotel and then eventually gave up. I went to the front desk and asked if they had a room for me.**

"**Yes Miss Naia we have a room for you." The man handed over the key card. "Also your belongings have been put up in your room already." I thanked him and walked over to the lift. I got in and got it to the correct floor. **

**I could not believe that I was really here. In a place where dreams happen, LA, the city of Angels. I decided to go to the balcony and take a look at the view it was beautiful. **

**Welcome to LA. I thought to myself. Welcome to life.**


	7. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

**New Girl on the Block**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or anyone in it**

**Chapter 7: Is it hot in here or is it just me?**

**I soon felt the chill, which came from the passing evening and as I had no jacket on in this current moment I soon fell victim to it. I wanted to take in the view so I just wrapped my arms around myself. I could ignore the cold but it would only make things worse.**

**After another five minutes I decided to leave and go back into the hotel After a moment I decided to sit down on the stairs and have a think about Cena. Was he avoiding me? HE is a good friend to me and he does listen. But maybe I freaked him out by talking about who you are I thought.**

**All of a sudden he appeared out of the bar and walked towards the elevator. This is your chance to talk to him. Now make your move. I thought to myself again. I made a fast walk to the elevator just as it was closing. He could not escape me now.**

"**Hi." I said to him timidly. He just nodded a hello. "Why won't you talk to me?" "What do you mean?" He asked back. "You just ignored me earlier. I wanted to talk to you but you just vanished."**

"**You made me think earlier on that you are just a kid in this business and you should not get mixed up with people like me." He told me looking extremely uncomfortable. "What on earth makes you think that I am just a kid? I can handle myself. I can look after myself." I gave him an incredulous stare.**

"**I want to be your friend." He said to me. I turned away from him. "You can't say that I simply don't know what I am doing." I turned back to him ignoring what he was saying. I could not hack this. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.**

"**You helped me and I am forever grateful for that. But I am not a kid. Never forget that." The look on his face softened and he leaned in toward me. Oh god is he doing what I think he is going to? I swallowed in nervousness.**

**My lips touched his and a moment later he was pushing me up against the wall. He was now kissing me more deeply than before. He put one of his hands around my neck to pull me closer and the other was against the wall he had me against. **

**It took me a second to realise what he was doing. I kissed him back with more force than even I knew I had. I put one of my hands on the back of his head and let the other wrap around his shoulder. I did feel something when we had just met a couple of days ago. For some reason he moved his hand underneath my top as if he was motioning for it to come off. **

**It made me stop for some reason. "We need to stop." I pulled away from him and turned around putting my hands in my hair and "I have only known you for a few days and I don't know." I honestly felt like there was more to it. "I like you. I think as I kissed you back I made it clear that I do." He moved in close once again and kissed me.**

**I figured that I melted at this point. I mean this guy is so hot and here he was kissing me. The elevator then stopped at my floor. I was backed out of the lift and into the wall near my room. It was kind of a convenience that my room was almost dead in front of it. I could feel the need rising in me. It did really freak me out. I don't remember ever wanting someone like this. But how was I to know anything. **

**I managed to subdue him long enough for me to open my door. I turned on the lights. He was just standing there in the doorway. "You know you can come in." He smiled at her and walked in. He closed the door and walked over to her. He put a hand on the side of my face and moved my hair out of the way. He then kissed me more carefully this time. Like he was trying to just be calmer and exert more control over the situation.**

**This time he moved one of his hands to the top of my back and the other round my waist. I just put my arms around his neck and let him back me into wall right by the door. He broke away for a moment when he needed to breathe. "I think we should stop now." I smiled and nodded my head. "We need to know each other a bit longer." He told her. "I mean this in a nice way but you are so hot." The sudden comment made me laugh. He smiled and walked toward the door. I followed him to the door.**

**He was just about to turn and leave to say goodbye, but I kissed him this time and then let go. I smiled at him and said goodbye closing the door behind him. I then walked over to the bed slowly and let out a sigh of calmness. I felt incredible. When had I ever felt like this? I did not know what would happened between John and I. But I really did hope it would be good.**

**A couple of minutes later there was knock on the door. I got up and saw that it was John again. "Did you want something?" I said to him trying to keep a straight face. "Yeah, you see I have this problem that just won't go away." He started to walk back into the room and closed the door behind him. "What would be the cure for such a problem?" I asked him back in a flirtatious way.**

"**Well I don't know. Maybe we could just repeat what we did earlier and see if it goes away or not." Boy this guy did not give up I thought. I backed up into the post of my bed. I looked everywhere but at him as he slowly advanced toward me. I was really letting myself go here. **

**He was so close to me now. I had no choice but to look at him. He lowered his face back to my level he was nose to nose with me suddenly. He then suddenly made for my mouth again and wrapped my arm around him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up and put me on the bed. He was lying over me for a moment. **

**I looked up at him for a moment like I was really trying to figure out what was going on. "Do you feel cured this?" "Almost" He said back to me. I let out a laugh and looked away. "How far would this need to go?" He tried to pull a serious face. "Not much further if you don't feel comfortable." **

"**Like I said before I think that we need to get to know each other better before we venture down that path." He nodded. "But you can stay if you want to." I said quickly not wanting him to think that I was just washing my hands of him. He looked into her eyes and then settled on one side of the bed. "I think that we can just sit here or we can go get a drink downstairs." He said to me. **

"**Isn't it a bit late for that?" I asked him. "Bars open all night. We have all the time in the world." He replied to me. "I don't know about you but I could use a drink." I got back off my bed and walked towards the door. I did not know what he was trying to achieve with me but it did not hurt to find out. **

**Again he pushed me out of the room. "Stairs or elevator?" He asked jokingly. "Stairs this time I think." I smiled smugly as I walked away in front of him. I decided there and then that I would have fun whilst I was in this business and if that came with benefits like having a hot guy kiss me like that then all the better.**


	8. the nightmare

**New Girl on the Block**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, wish I did though. But what can u do?**

**Chapter 8: **

John and I made our way down to the bar. I could tell he was dismayed by the fact that we had not gone in the elevator. I was in front of him even though I was not doing anything I could tell he was looking at me. Not just regular looking but the other kind. It was not in the least bit daunting.

We had just entered the bar. He motioned for us to go and sit down. I go and sit down. John comes back over with some drinks for us. "I hope this is alright with you." He gives me an orange juice. "I bet the bar tender does not believe I am over 21." I told him back.

He nodded his agreement with what I had said. "I'll go tell him." He made to get up but I grabbed his shoulder. I shook my head, I guess he knew it was alright. He grabbed his drink and had a mouthful of it. We talked about the WWE and what I would have to expect.

"Will I get in trouble here?" He looked at me funny. "I mean I have to go in the ring, but what happens if someone starts a fight with me? Mr McMahon told me that I would not fight for several weeks." John sighed.

"Just walk away. Or fight back it really is your choice." He said, I laughed at his comment not expecting it. "Really though no one should come up and bother you unless they are told to." I nodded at this and got back to my drink. This was nice being in a bar with a more than friendly face.

He looked at me again and smiled. "Maybe you need to think about what is going to happen tomorrow. Mr McMahon could throw anything at you at any point so you should be prepared. Let me know if you need anything to help." I could see something in his eyes. I knew what it was.

"I will definitely let you know." I closed in and said this. I knew what he wanted, but I just was not ready for something like that not yet anyway. Who knew what I had done before I lost my memories, only the people I kept dreaming about. The people I knew were closer than I thought they could be. My friends or even any enemies I had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Equals to a page break)

A while later John and I ended up outside my room again. "Thank you for the drink." I said to him and he replied your welcome. He had the look that said 'can I come in?'

"If you want something just say." I spoke to him after minutes of silence. He was anxious. I motioned for him to come in. "I am just not ready for anything to happen. Not yet anyway. If you want to come in you can but nothing will happen. If you wish to stay overnight you will need to be careful." I told him.

He looked shocked. "Why do I need to be careful?" I turned away but he put his hand on the side of my face and threaded his fingers through my hair. He made me look at him. "Why should I be careful?" He repeated.

"Because I have nightmares and I might hurt you." I was honest about that. Melina knew that I had nightmares she sat right next to me on the plane here. He opened the door and pulled me inside.

"How I about I stay here until you go to sleep? Sound good?" He told me and I nodded. So I sat down on the bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was having another nightmare about something. There was more burning and water splashing around me like I was in a lake or something and some people were in front of me scream for me to help them.

I tried to move but I could not. The place where I was burning and the air was running out. I tried to help them but could not, I screamed in frustration. The air was becoming thin as I had a sinking feeling.

Glass blasted out and I was blown clear out of the car. I was blown far away and managed to make it out before I was shredded with glass. I made it to the surface breathing for much needed air. The place where I was suddenly exploded and I felt some sense of loss and I was screaming for someone, not in frustration but in complete utter pain like they were no longer reachable to me.

The blast set me flying through the water, I could not stop what happened next I flew into some rocks and hit my head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up with sweat covering me and I breathed deeply. I remembered the nightmare and walked over to the en-suite bathroom. I got into the shower after removing my clothes and stood into the hot spray. I did not let any fear overtake. The nightmare could have just been not a real memory or could have been my imagination playing tricks on me.

I chose to try and figure it out another time just not now. Right now I was going for another jog before I met everyone else at the arena. I put on some other jogging gear I had recently obtained.

This time the gear was black and I let my hair stay free this time. I made my way out of my room this time and closed the door making sure I had my key card with me. I slipped it into my pocket and headed downstairs.

I noticed that some of the people were already getting up. I went into the restaurant and ordered some food. A couple of minutes later some of the other wrestlers came in. They all sat down at tables near mine.

When my food arrived I said a thank you to the waitress who brought it to me. She smiled and then walked away. I ate my food slowly and then I left a tip underneath for the nice people who took the time to make the meal.

I walked out of the restaurant a few moments later and went to get some fresh air. Ever still trying to keep the nightmare out of my head. It would freak me out more if I thought about it. It was a really scary nightmare and that is all I could put it down to.

Right now all I wanted to do was jog and see if I could do anything else I did not know of before.


	9. Opening night RAW

**WWE Fan fiction **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its character I just love looking at them. Kira is my character.**

**Chapter 9: RAW opening night**

**A few days had passed and now it was time for RAW, it was really quite daunting. All the people who worked for the WWE were preparing to make this issue just as good or possibly better than the last one. I was just thinking about how it had been nearly a week since I landed in this mess.**

**I was out jogging at the moment as I had been doing everyday in the morning. I had had a few more dreams but they were not as bad as the other one I had with the explosion. At the moment all I could put it down to were repressed memories or an overly exaggerated imagination.**

**I breathed in the air and continued on the route I had established over the last few days. It was nice but it would be the final time I would be here for a while how long I did not know. I decided now would be a good time to head back. **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(Equals to a page break)**

**I made my way back to the hotel and then saw other people getting ready to leave. "What's going on?" I asked as I saw Shane. "We are all heading over to the venue for tonight so why don't you grab some stuff and meet me outside." I nodded to him and headed to the elevator. **

**As it rung my floor I got out and noticed that someone was waiting at my door knocking on it so I would come out. I smiled and carefully snuck behind him. "What are you looking for?" I said to him as he turned around. Cena turned around and smiled too. "I was waiting for you."**

"**Just give me a second, let me get my things." I opened my room and grabbed a bag and put some things in it. I then left the room with Cena right behind me. "What are you staring at?" I stopped suddenly. We had made our way towards the elevator.**

"**I would have thought that was obvious" He smiled at me again this time putting a hand on my back and pulling me into the elevator. I looked at him with a smile which reached my eyes. He moved toward me faster than last time we were in here.**

**He kissed me more slowly than last time putting his hand around my neck. I put my hand on the arm which went around my waist. As soon as we were about to reach the ground floor I pulled back from him. The doors opened and we walked out together.**

**Yellow taxis were lined up and I made to go and find Shane. "Why don't you go and get in one of the taxis and tell it to go to the WWE stadium." He said as I found him. I made to get in one of the taxis but was grabbed by Cena and got into a taxi with him instead. I still had my bag in my hand.**

"**So what will I have to do today?" I said to him questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll never know until we get there."**

**\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**We got to the venue and got out of the taxi. As I did I made sure I had picked up my bag. We walked in the door and made our way to the ring. As soon as we were at the ring everyone was told what their roles would be for the fast approaching evening. **

**Cena was told what he would be doing this evening and disappeared until later. Everyone was leaving and preparing for their matches. I was told to stay behind and waited in anticipation to find out what I would be doing. **

"**Now tonight you will be introduced by me and you will be at ringside for tonight watching. Shane said to me, I thought that would be fun.**

**So as soon as I knew what I had to do, I went into the women's dressing room. As soon as I got there I noticed there were other people getting changed.**

**I put my bag down and went to have a shower. Then I came out and got dressed into the clothes I had been given recently. I also put on the boots I had gotten. Everyone in the changing room looked at me. Some of them came up to me and said that I looked nice.**

**I smiled at their comments and thanked them, but I knew something was missing. I felt cold so I went into my bag and brought out the coat I had worn last week. It was all nice and clean. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror again, that looked right I thought.**

"**I know what you need" A voice came behind me. I turned around and I was pulled into a chair. They all started to produce make up and put some of it on me. **

**A couple of minutes later I looked in the mirror and saw what I looked like now. "The only thing you need now is for your hair to have something done with it." Melina told me. "But there is not anything we can do about that." I smiled and thought they did a really great job.**

"**See you later." I told her and the others and walked out of the changing rooms.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(Equals to a page break)**

**I made my way towards the people who dealt with the divas and sat down in a chair. "You must be one of the new ones." The person said as she came behind me. **

"**I don't think I need to do much here." I smiled at this. She just styled my hair so it stayed behind my back. "You're done." I got up and shook her hand. "Until next time Miss Naia." **

**This chilled me; I had never said my name to her but forgot about it quickly as Shane must have mentioned my name to her. I walked back down to the ring and waited there for a moment.**

"**You look amazing." A voice came up behind me. I smiled and knew who it was. Shane came up behind me. "Thanks." I told him. **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/**

**A few hours had passed and we were ready to go on air now. I had not seen John for a few hours. I heard the music going off and got ready. I was really nervous but did not allow it to overcome me. **

"**You ready?" I heard Shane come up behind me. I looked at him with a look of calmness on my face. I nodded to him and let him grab my hand. I figured that he got some kind of kick out of being able to hold my hand. "Just relax alright? You'll be fine." **

**He led me out into the ring as his music played overhead. Everyone was booing him and I figured he must portray someone who is hated, that much was obvious. He led me down the platform and towards the ring. As soon as we reached the ring he got up and sat on one of the ropes so I could climb under the first and into the ring, I did just that.**

**As soon as I was in the ring I looked around at all the people there. I took it in my stride and waited for Shane to join me. The lights went back up on the ring and Shane was passed a microphone from the other end of the ring and the music stopped a moment later. The booing on the other hand did not.**

"**Well this is a nice atmosphere isn't it?" Shane said. Everyone was standing and really laying into him, yet he still continued. "Well the reason I am down is to introduce the newest member of the WWE, Kira." **

**As I looked around I saw that people seemed confused. "If you don't recognise you might after this. Roll the footage." Someone back stage must have heard him and rolled the footage of what happened last week. I looked at myself getting beat on by someone who should have been looking properly.**

**As soon as the footage was over I was handed the microphone and thought about what I should for all of a second. "That was not a sight I wanted anyone to see" I said as I just started to walk around the ring. "I am not a weak person nor am I just a little girl I am here to prove that I am just a much a woman as the divas back stage." Everyone just started wolf whistling as I said this. **

**I smiled and then handed back the microphone. Shane just looked like he was not expecting an answer like that. "Without any further interruption Kira will not be competing for several weeks but will be at ringside for the evening and hell lets just get this started. **

**As the music went up Shane whispered something in my ear. "You were great. You should be proud of that performance you gave." I nodded and moved to go out of the ring. I got onto the floor and walked over to where the two commentators. **

"**Nice to meet you." J.R said and shook my hand as I sat down. The other commentator just shook my hand too as I sat in a seat next to J.R. I don't know why I did not sit on the other side then I remembered that the other guy might look down my top and I so did not want that.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**(Equals to a page break)**

**First out was Carlito with his girl Torrie who was accompanying him to the ring. I personally thought his music was very funny. It was true though. As they got into the ring the other guy who had a crown right by his desk and made a comment about Torrie looking 'hotter' than ever. I cringed but did not allow them to see it. **

**As soon as Carlito's music had stopped and someone called the masterpiece came out. He was a muscle-bound kind of guy who seemed a bit full of himself. He made his way down to the ring and started fighting Carlito. **

**A few minutes later Carlito emerged victorious and Torrie got into the ring and hugged her 'boyfriend'. They then left and Chris Masters was left kissing the ring floor. Everyone cheered for them.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\\//\\//\\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A few more matches were played: Mickie James vs Melina where Mickie won on determination. DX faced Rated-RKO for a non title and they won and this time near massacred them. Jeff Hardy faced Umaga in a non-title match also and lost because Umaga was just so huge and it did not help that Estrada was there commanding Umaga on what to do.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/**

**Soon as all the other matches were over there was one final match and this one had to have Cena in it because I had heard that he was appearing tonight so it had to be him. So he came on and started talking about how it was great to be back in Los Angeles which got him a raucous reply from the audience. **

**He started talking about the upcoming paper view. He was saying it was all about the WWE championship and how he would be doing everything he could to keep it. This got a positive reaction from the crowd. But all of a sudden Nitro came out and started spouting off how he was going to take the title away from him when he was least expecting it.**

**Everyone was booing at this. Cena told him that there was no way in hell that he was going to let that happen and as soon as his music started again and this edition ended. Everyone started shuffling out of their seats and left the arena. **

**I got up and shook the commentators hand and walked out of the ring making sure Cena could see me. I smiled at him then left. **

**I walked up the platform and back into the dressing room. Some of the women came up to me and said that I did just as good as they had done when they arrived here. I got changed and said goodbye. I then was about to round a corner when I caught sight of John just standing there.**

"**What are you looking at?" Kind of rephrasing the question I had asked him earlier. He smiled and came up to me and attempted to kiss me again. But I stopped him. "This is hardly the time for that." I told him.**

**He looked forlorn but I walked away anyway knowing that later on I could kiss him and that was a good things plus tons of benefits. But that was later and this was now.**


	10. the view

New girl on the Block Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, I love it though.

Chapter 10

After Raw had finished everyone began to leave a whole line of taxis was lined up outside in all their yellow glory. Several of the wrestlers decided a night on the town as it were. I decided to just stand around for a bit and see if I received any suggestions as to what I should do.

A pair of hands went around my waist and I turned to look as to who those hands belonged to. I turned my face sideways and saw John staring back at me.

"Jeez you could have been someone else, plus you nearly made me jump out of my skin." I told him. He just smirked as if he had found something he wanted.

"Well I just saw the girl in a having a thing with standing on a street corner by her what else am I supposed to do?" He retorted.

I turned in his arms and mouthed "Not here." Then I walked away. I ended up at a main road. I heard a whistle beside me which alerted my attention and that of a yellow taxi. I looked and saw him again. "Are you following me?" He looked at me with something in his face which I could not decipher.

"What do you think I am doing?" He said back. He walked over to me and held out his hand to me and I immediately took it he led me to the taxi he had recently stopped. He opened the door and let me in first. I smiled and got in. He got in soon after and told the taxi driver where to go.

It was not the hotel but somewhere else I did not know. I looked at him. "Surprise." Was all he said, with a smirk on his face? I just stared at him then turned away trying to decipher those looks he had been giving me every so often. The taxi journey went on and so did the no conversation. I bet he thought that I was pissed with him or something but I was just thinking.

Everything today had made me tired but it was good because I would get used to it, but slowly. It would take time to be able to do this without being tired or anything.

Finally we arrived at our destination. It was a hill which overlooked the city. "This is your surprise. As you seem to be gazing out a windows a lot I thought you might like to see it." John told me. I looked out over the city.

From here it looked so small like anything could just tip it over and destroy the balance there was. "This is beautiful." I told him and turned back to him to see the cab driver had gone. "Where did he go?" I asked him.

"I said to him we could walk back in a few minutes. The hotel is not that far away so it won't take us that long." He told me back. I nodded at this and just sat down looking at the stars.

I sat back up a few minutes later, I looked over the city and saw that clouds were beginning to gather outside. "So shall we head back?" I looked at him with a smile. He held out his hand again and I grabbed it and pulled myself up. We started to walk down the hill and back towards the hotel all the while the clouds were gathering more.

Soon I expected it would start to rain. "If we don't walk a bit faster we'll get caught in the rain." I told him as I started to walk faster. He followed suit and just as the heavens opened up we made it inside the hotel.

It was a good thing that we managed to avoid the rain. "Why don't you go meet me in the bar in a few minutes whilst I get changed." I told him. He nodded and walked away.

It was a shame that the night was cut short by the rain. That was the last thought I had before I turned and walked up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

New girl on the block chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE but I love to watch it.

Chapter 11

I went upstairs to get changed from the clothes I have been wearing for a great duration of the night. I was going to meet John Cena downstairs in the bar to have a drink where no doubt that the staff would not think that I looked 21 or over. What is it with that? Do I look old enough or not?

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought now I didn't. I looked younger than mostly everyone. I heard the rain hit the window pane with a soft patter but I knew that it would get worse before it gets better. I ran my hand through my hair thinking about what I should wear right now. The situation felt casual so in the end I just settled for a pair of jeans and a blue shirt which just screamed normal to me.

I just decided to leave my hair down. I grabbed my key card and left the room. I caught the elevator just as it went down. There was a tall guy in the lift. I turned around and caught him staring at me. It gave me chills but I ignored it, until that person touched my shoulder. I turned and faced him.

His face was a bit worn but he had curly red hair and he was wearing sunglasses not daring to show his eyes. "You don't want to lose this." He gave me something on a chain and then exited when it got to his floor. When he had gone I looked at what he had put in my hand.

It was a silver necklace shaped like a tear but it had a piece of amethyst in the centre. It was beautiful. I put it in my pocket, for some reason knowing it belonged to me. Maybe the guy saw me drop it earlier or something. I put it to the back of my mind.

I just made my way out of the elevator and into the ground floor of the hotel. I stopped in the middle of the lobby and looked back at the elevator for a second; thinking that this was another one of those familiar faces, this time there was no flashback only a sense that what I knew was right.

I made my way into the bar and saw John and some others sitting down in a group of chairs chatting lively. I decided to leave him to it for a few this way things would calm down a bit. I saw some of the divas and went to chat to them for a while. "Hey Kyra what's up?" Torrie said this time away from her new beau, Carlito.

"Nothing much just hanging out in the bar seeing if the bartender will actually serve me this time." I told them and they just laughed. I smirked at this I went to the bar and ordered a drink.

Whilst I was at the bar a figure once again came up behind me. "You should listen to what people have to say to you." It was the guy from the elevator. I turned and looked at him, all of a sudden memories seem to come back to me. I was fighting him but he was another one of those friends whom I remembered but didn't know I knew.

I grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Will you stop following me? This stalking business is really freaking me out." I walked away from him but he would not let go.

"You've been having dreams have you not?" He asked me. I just nodded in agreement. "Does one of them include a terrible crash?" He said to me. I nodded again as if I was not afraid to talk to this guy about anything. "It really happened you know, but there is more to it than you know at this point."

I swallowed in anxiousness, not knowing what this guy meant and suddenly he grabbed my hand. "You know that I am right in your deepest subconscious, somewhere where you can't access it right now but when you remember more your memories will show you the truth."

He then left before others could think that he was bothering me at all. I shivered at what he had said but right now I had to focus on other things. What if the stranger was right? What if everything I see really has happened in the past? What did that make me?

A hand went to my shoulder and made me jump. "Hey are you alright?" A familiar voice asked me. I turned and put on a smile before he could see me. "Yeah, John I'm fine." He whispered into my ear. "I really want to get you alone right now but do you mind having a drink first and then we can go be alone?"

I smiled at him and nodded and then sat down with the drink I had ordered, still just orange juice the bartender still would not serve me. Who knows why? Right now I had other things on my mind and needed to really think about them. Was he right? The stranger? I would have to find out.


	12. realising the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE just love watching it.

New girl on the block chapter 12

Chapter 12

I decided to leave the bar after having a couple more drinks of orange juice (Yes the bartender did not think I looked 21). I left the bar hoping not to run into that guy I met earlier. John was still talking to his friends I had joined them at one point but had left them alone when they started to talk about things I wasn't interested in.

I walked out of the bar and decided to go to my room and get some rest not knowing where we were going tomorrow but I felt for sure that it was going to be farewell LA and hello new part of America. I got changed and decided to go off to sleep.

\/\/\/\;\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was immersed in yet another nightmare whilst I was sleeping. I was back in the water again and again was forced away from the car because of the explosion and hit the rocks. But this time there was more to it. A small boat appeared and on it was someone with red hair and a girl and another guy with brown hair who was the most familiar like I knew him.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here, Kira. You'll be fine." The girl said reassuringly. They got me out of the water and looked over at the explosion or I vaguely saw their head move in that direction. "Oh no who would do something like this?"

"What should we do now?" The red haired guy said. His voice gave me the impression he was a guy. The girl shook her head and held onto me. I opened my eyes more fully seeing their faces clearly. What shocked me was who they were.

They were people I knew from the wrestling business. Did they follow me here? The most important question was what did they want with me?

I did know them but their purpose was still unclear.

I got up and saw the time. It was really late, most people would be asleep by now. I put on the robe supplied by this hotel. I decided to pack up all my stuff anyway so I would save having to do it later. I got up and went down in the elevator, not caring if people saw me in my nightwear, it was not revealing in any way.

I needed to speak to him. I walked into the gym and saw exactly who I was looking for. "Hey Kira what are you doing up this early?" He smiled at me. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face with all of the force I could muster.

Charlie stumbled back but he could tell that I was not truly riled up yet. "What the heck was that for?" He said in a surprised tone of voice. I looked at him with as much anger as I could in my eyes.

"You lied to me. You said you didn't know me when I just had a dream that I did know you." I told him not caring how impossible it could possibly sound. He looked like he wanted to say something but then closed his mouth he kept repeating this looking like a goldfish.

"I didn't lie, I just wasn't honest with the truth." He said back walking away from me. "I knew you, I was your friend and you didn't remember what had happened and who you were before you hit your head. It was really upsetting to watch."

He told me this and I felt like some answers had finally been given to some of the questions I had. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"I couldn't be 100 sure it was you, but the way you fight is the style I recognise." He said back. Stopping his getaway and just sitting on the floor watching me like I was something important.

I sat down on the floor near him. "I've been having dreams like everything that happened was real and now I realise it is the truth that no matter what I get told my dreams will make sure I know what is to be true." I told him and then got up again. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life that night and whenever I find the others who I recognise I will tell them the same."

Charlie came over to me and just pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back, being his friend I may not have comprehended before but now it felt like it was supposed to. I had another friend or a friend that I used to know and felt like I could go on further now.

The memories were returning at their own pace and I just hoped they would not change how I was for anything.


	13. new city here we come

New girl on the block

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE but I love watching it.

Chapter 13

I went back up to my room, to have a shower and get clean, a few minutes later I was up and exiting the room now and going down for some breakfast. I took my stuff with me and left the room in a tidy state, knowing that they would be preparing it later for another person to use it.

I took the elevator and looked around expecting John to show up. I guess he is still asleep shrugging my shoulders I arrived back down to the ground floor. The hotel was only now starting to wake up but the restaurant was open. I ordered some breakfast eating it slowly as I was way ahead of everyone else at getting ready.

As I was eating my breakfast Charlie walked in. He came over and sat right by me I smiled at him. "You feeling better now?" He asked me. I nodded and went back to eating my breakfast. He ordered some eggs and ate them. He had already finished just as I had. He offered me his hand and I just walked past him. I did not know what kind of friends Charlie and I were just yet. It did not seem to matter at this moment in time. I had someone else I could talk to and that was just as important.

As we walked out of the restaurant I saw Mr McMahon come down the stairs in his suit. "Good Morning." I said to him. He looked up trying to find the source of the noise. He saw me, immediately smiling he answered the same. He told Charlie and I that some taxis were going to be lined up in a few minutes to take us to the airport. We nodded.

"Hey why don't we go outside and talk some more?" He asked me and I nodded. It was cold and I did not have a jacket on. I put my bag up on a ledge and looked for one of my jackets. I found the one that I was attacked in. It was all clean and tidy. I put it on and found that it was really warm.

Charlie looked at me. "What do I have something on my face?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Ok." I said back. We waited for the taxis and about 10 minutes later they had arrived. Everyone was starting to gather outside of the hotel along with us. Some of the guys had tried talking to me again but I just ignored them and continued to talk to Charlie.

Eventually I saw John. I said goodbye to Charlie and walked off in John's direction. "Hi stranger, were you looking for something?" He turned around, smiling.

"I was but then I just found what I was looking for." He retaliated. He stretched out his hand and this time I took it without any qualms about who would see.

We walked over to everyone he let my hand go at the same time I did. We talked to the group for a few minutes and then got in a taxi to the airport.

I hoped the next city we landed in would have some beautiful views to it.


	14. new friends and old memories

New girl on the block chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE but I love to watch it.

We had made it to the airport and waited for our plane to be called and which gate we had to go to get it. We were just standing around for a few minutes. Everyone was dressed in normal clothes and Mr McMahon was nowhere to be seen and no one bothered us.

A few minutes later the plane was called and everyone started to move. I followed looking through the windows seeing everything so clearly it was beautiful around here. The ticket attendant who was standing by the plane entrance collected tickets and collected mine. I walked past and got onto the plane.

I walked to my seat and sat down not knowing how my seat partner would be. A few minutes later and the hairdresser came over and sat next to me. I was a bit confused I thought one of the wrestlers would come over and sit next to me but it made a nice change. "Hi." I said to her. She acknowledged me by smiling.

I looked out of the window and saw that the plane was just starting to move and just put my hands on the seat handles. This was the only part of flying I did not like. Last time I was excited about going to a new place that I did not even notice. I looked straight ahead and felt like something was going to happen.

But the plane just took off and we were in the air at last. I took out my MP3 and started listening to some music. It was one of the acquisitions I had brought over the week. I started listening to some rock music. The girl who was next to me every so often just looked over.

After a few minutes of just looking out of the window and listening to music I knew she was staring again. "What are you looking at?" I asked her. She just looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I thought it was you but now I am certain." The hairdresser said. She grabbed my hand and said to me that she was one of the people who saved me on the river when my parents were killed. She ended up hugging me. I felt strange but knew deep down she was telling the truth.

I probably looked shell shocked. She pulled out a photo from her bag. It was of her and the other one was definitely me. We were smiling outside a club, all dressed up in clubbing gear getting ready for a night on the town. I touched the photo and seemed to remember that evening we were going for drinks and have some fun.

"Everything I remember actually happened?" I asked her. She nodded. We talked for the rest of the plane journey.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we got of the plane we had finished talking. I told Amanda (the name of the hairdresser) that I would talk to her later. I saw all of the wrestlers begin to gather in a spot outside of the airport. I made my way over to them not noticing the sign which said the floor was wet. I started to fall over when someone saved me. It was John again. "You know you should be more careful about where you run." He said with a smirk to his face.

"Well maybe I could be if everyone had not have left without me." I said to him as I struggled to get back up. Instead of getting up properly I ended kissing him on the cheek and then walked away. I loved the fact that I could do that. Do something as serious as kissing someone and just walk away.

I knew he wanted me and I could only hope he could wait.


	15. Chapter 15

New Girl on the Block Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE but I love to watch RAW and SmackDown. Enjoy.

Chapter 15

As I left the airport I got into yet another taxi and the driver followed the other taxis which had started to leave and we arrived at the new arena within a few minutes. I got out of the taxi and saw that the others had began to arrive at this new destination.

The building looked really modern and I entered it and knew where to go like the last time and just waited. Soon enough the others had started to arrive and the process of being told what the events of the night would have effect on the upcoming weeks of RAW.

It was very exciting and it was nice to be a part of something like that. Everyone knew what he or she were supposed to do and left again. Cena was still standing there like he was waiting for me or for something else. "Is there something you want John?" Shane had asked him from his place inside the ring. John just shook his head and left with a lingering look at me.

Was it hot in here or is it just me?

Shane turned around and looked at me and I focused back in on him. "Tonight you will be back at ringside again to watch but there will be more happening tonight. Be prepared." I nodded and then left him alone with his thoughts.

I decided to go and find John to see what that was all about. I saw him in front of me and walk through a door. He stopped and so did I. All of a sudden he walked towards me fast and kissed me again. This caused me to drop the bag I had in my hands. She went with it and kissed him back.

"Guess you couldn't wait any longer." I said to him, as we broke apart. He shook his head and pulled me into a hug. After a few moments of this I let him go. "I have to go and get ready." I told him and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to lock us in here for the rest of the afternoon but relented and let me go.

He smiled and opened the door. I kissed his cheek and left him alone. What had just been done had only made him want me even more. Don't know why though. I had walked around the corner and went directly to the changing rooms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

No one was in there, which I felt was a good thing I needed to regain control of myself. I pulled out some different clothes, which I had picked up during my time in LA.

It was a bluish purple top and some black jeans, which were like hip hugging. A few minutes later when some of the divas had come in and started to change. I went for a shower taking my towel with me.

After a quick shower, I got out and saw that the others were getting ready as well. I put my clothes on and saw they were perfect. I then went over to my bag and got out my black shoes.

I put them on they were strappy heels with a little bit of height. I looked in the full-length mirror and thought this would do for tonight. All the others around me were 'Wow that looks really nice.' I thanked them and left the changing beforehand putting my things in my temporary locker.

My hair was brushed but not in any particular style so I went to see my new friend Kelly. She was standing around chewing gum. When she saw me she came over and gave me a hug.

"Well what would do you think should be done today?" I asked her. She looked at me and then just pulled my hair back out of my face and pinned it back so that my hair could not get in my face. It was in a ponytail at the back of my neck, but did not make me look like a kid.

"Where did you buy those clothes from?" Kelly asked me. I told her that I had brought them in LA on one of the days where others were just training. Kelly said to me that we would have to go shopping for some stuff because she was running out of clothes.

I said ok and left for the main ring. Along the way I encountered no one, as they must have still been getting ready. I saw that people were already there and had begun to cheer.

I waited at the entrance to the ring for Shane who appeared behind me a few minutes later. "You look better than the last time, it seems you are developing your own style. Nice." He said to me.

I just smirked and waited with him until the announcers had finished introducing the show. Then Shane's music came on 'Here comes the money' he moved fast on his feet. At least he did not strut down to the ring. Like his father.

Shane had made his way down to the ring and I had followed him careful not to do anything silly. Shane got up the steel stairs and made his way into the ring. He was about to bring the ropes up so I could climb under. Instead I just jumped over the ropes.

Shane looked at me then shrugged and got into the ring himself. He was handed a microphone and the music had stopped for him this time.

"This is Kira's second show and now that she is into it soon you will actually get to see her fight which will be a different experience for you. She is not like the regular diva with that particular fighting style." He said to the audience for once they were not booing. He smiled around at them.

"Tonight there will a match to determine who gets to kiss this lovely young lady. Has to a male wrestler anyone can come out. Now would be a good time." Shane said. I looked at him shocked but this is what I had to do.

Shane went up to me when all off the crowd had started to cheer at this. The masterpiece had come down to the ring. He looked over at me and I looked back at him with spite. This guy was a total jerk I thought to myself.

Then Cena's music came on and he made his way down to the ring in the usual fashion and then got into the ring and the match had begun. Shane smiled at this match up. It was a good one to have. Cena was smaller than Masters but that would give him the advantage in terms of speed.

Being bigger did not necessarily better. They were exchanging blows and the referee kept watch carefully making sure that no one was cheating or causing trouble.

When Cena looked to be all out Masters let his guard down. Cena went for an FU then managed to pin Masters all the way to the three count. All the audience were standing and cheering for him as he celebrated.

Shane pushed me into the ring and into Cena. He turned around to look at me. He whispered into my ear. "You look hot and at least in some way I do get to show you that I like you." He said and then immediately pressed his mouth to mine.

He put one of his hands on my face and then let me go. I guess he thought he could make me want him more like this and I thought I was the one that was pulling the strings.

He left the ring and crowd were still cheering for him. Masters came up behind me and tried to kiss me as well but this time I was ready and punched him across the face not damaging him but winding him long enough for me to get out of the ring.

"Sorry had to do it." I told Shane. He said it was alright. Shane told me to wait at the ring for the rest of RAW and that he would come back down later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\/\/\/\//\/\/\//\

The rest of the show was exciting but I could not bring myself to pay that much attention. I looked like I was paying attention but was thinking about everything that had happened to me within the last few days.

It was nice to have some excitement in my life and little did I know there was more to come.


	16. Chapter 16

New girl on the block

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE but I love to watch them. Enjoy

Chapter 16

I left the stadium later that night and walked back to the hotel. I saw everyone else go in taxis to check out the nightlife but I just felt like I wanted to sleep or do something that did not involve going out and getting pissed or whatever it was called over here. I walked down the road and made it to the hotel a few minutes later.

I was sure that Charlie was looking for me for some reason. But I just ignored that feeling and walked into the hotel. I checked in at the desk and was given back the key to my room. I got into the elevator and went into my room.

I sighed as I got in there I went for a quick shower and then came out of the en suite bathroom wrapped in a towel. I looked in the wardrobe where my clothes were and nothing jumped out at me. Soon I saw the dress that I had worn when I woke up in that alley.

I put it on and found that it was still a perfect fit. I had not put any weight on. I took the jacket from the pile of clothes I had left on the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought that it was still good enough to go out in. I put on some make up and then left the room and the hotel keeping the key within my coat pocket.

She looked around and saw a line of taxis standing there and ignored them a walk would be nice before she decided what to do next. I saw a figure in front of me as I continued to walk.

"Hello can I help you?" I asked the figure. The figure just kept moving towards me like a stalking shadow. I just froze no longing moving as the figure ended up in front of me. I looked at the ground so I could avoid any stare.

"I thought I would see you again soon. I did not realise you would look so well." The figure said closing in on me so I could feel the breath in my hair. I kept thinking what was he talking about.

His figure indicated that he was a guy. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. I felt more people come to the scene. It was Charlie and Kelly. They were frozen when they saw the back of the person.

It was like they instantly knew who it was. "You don't want to be here. I know why you are here; to finish it. Just leave." Charlie said to him. The guy turned around revealing his face to Charlie.

I moved over to Charlie. I saw the guy smirking at me. "Kira I will come back and destroy you completely. The way I did your child." He said and walked away. No one was in any frame of mind to stop him.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked Charlie. Charlie looked everywhere else but at my face. He did not seem to want to answer that question. Instead of expecting a memory flash no one said anything. I just walked away.

When I had been walking for about 20 minutes I was hit with something. It was another memory but this time it was one of the more recent ones. I was in the hospital.

'We couldn't save the baby. She must have taken a real beating plus what happened in that wrestling ring did not help any. She could sue you for millions of dollars. Somehow I don't believe she is that kind of person. But you should do something to ensure that she won't sue you.'

The vision ended. I opened my eyes and there were tears flowing down my face. I was pregnant? With someone's baby. I didn't remember who but I knew that would come back to me in time. But I lost my little one. Why would that guy in the street do that. He seemed to have a raw hatred for me. For some reason.

I just continued walking around and saw some of the wrestlers going into a nearby club. They must have decided to stop here for the evening instead of going to check out the rest of the nightlife.

I went in there after them. Just wanting to be around friendly faces at the moment. I sat down at a nearby table and ordered an orange juice I bet these places still did not think that I looked 21.

I sat and drank my drink watching the others talk actively. They were laughing and getting drunk at the same time. "You know being in here reminds me of a few things." A voice came from behind me. It was Charlie.

"Can't you see I wanted to be away from you and the others at least for a little while. I wanted to think about what the guy said." I said to him.

"You had a memory flash didn't you?" He asked me questioningly. I nodded and he put his hand on the side of my face. It was like he was trying to see through me but I just looked away from him and looked at the others.

I know there was still more I needed to remember but for the moment I wanted to concentrate on the here and now.

Please review this fic


	17. actions which are even more confusing

New Girl on the Block

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE but I do love to watch SMACKDOWN and RAW.

Chapter 17

I looked right at him and he looked into my eyes I think knowing that I was in some sort of emotional turmoil at this moment in time. "I don't want you to think that I am confusing you with everything that has happened." Charlie said suddenly shocking me out of my trance.

"What? I never said anything about that. It just feels like you are not showing me what you really feel. I feel like everyone is closed off to me and they won't talk about the me they remember." I said to him. Not afraid to reveal my honesty.

"I can't tell you what I feel for you until you remember more about your life with us. It would be too much of a shock." He said and began to walk through onto the dance floor trying in my guess to get away from me.

I sat there and continued to drink my beverage. I sighed and wondered why Charlie was kind of blowing hot and cold with me. It made me feel like a stupid little girl. I followed him when I had finished.

I saw him walking down a road and he was pretty fast for his size. I ran after him. I could run so much easier because I was wearing a dress. I was catching him up and must have been in good shape if I could run this fast.

"Why do you keep trying to run away from me? Is there something wrong or is there something that you just can't tell me. Like the fact that I was pregnant. I had to figure that out on my own and everything else is just hitting me harder than a punch or a kick ever could." I said to him.

He looked me directly and just grabbed my arm. I went willingly maybe now he would talk to me about why he was so strange around me. I doubted very much that he had a crush on me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

We arrived back at the hotel a few minutes later. We had caught a taxi and spent the journey in silence. I did not know what he was going to do. I wanted to know but at the moment all I wanted to do was hurt him till he told me what was wrong.

"Come on." He said and we got out of the taxi. I paid for the taxi and walked Charlie descend the stairs. He was officially beginning to freak me out.

He walked towards the gym and I followed still. He stopped somewhere and as I walked in the doors closed behind me. It was kind of confusing that he would do this but I just looked around for him and I did not spot him.

"I am right behind you." He said to me and I turned to see him. His face was unreadable. "Right we are going to practice your fighting." He said. "Every hit you get on me will mean that I will tell you something about yourself that you did not realise." He said.

"Ok. Can't I get changed?" I said to him. He shook his head. This would be a new thing I decided.

I started to attack and he was playing hard ball I decided after a while. I managed a few minutes later when we were tired and getting worn out to get a hit in. He skidded across the floor a little bit.

"What did you want to ask me?" Charlie said as he got up into a sitting position.

I thought about it but knew what I wanted to ask him. "Are you in love with me?" I said to him without any emotions on my face so he would think that I was not scared behind my question.

"I….." I knew he did not want to answer the question and that made me angry. I walked away from him when he came up from behind me and forced me against the wall. I swallowed in a little bit of fear. I knew he would not hurt me regardless of what frame of mind he was in.

He did something that I did not think he would ever do and kissed me on the mouth hard. I did not know what to do and pushed him away after a while. "I am with John Cena and you just play around with my feelings. I did not expect you to do that. I thought you would say no." I was in shock and just ran out of the room.

I pushed the button for the elevator and when it was on my floor I ran into the room and locked the door. I was already confused about this and the situation with Charlie had just made it even worse.


	18. the cure for all

New girl on the Block Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE I just love watching RAW

Chapter 18

I got to my room and locked the door. Why had he done that? I had not given him any reason to think that I was in love with him. Had I been? I had all these thoughts going through my head telling me that I would know soon enough. But right now all I felt was confusion.

I got up from the floor and sat on my bed. "Why the heck did I have to ask him that?" I said to myself. I grabbed the pillow to my face and screamed into it in frustration. Why did I have to be so bloody stupid? What had possessed me to do that?

I looked around the dimly lit room and thought that I would have to think about this again in a few hours but first I would get some sleep to make my mind clearer.

\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up sometime later and saw that the sun had risen outside and I switched on my light. I felt terrible and knew the only cure would be a good shower then I would be in a better mood to deal with anything that was thrown at me. I got up out of my bed and went into the en suite bathroom.

After a shower I put my clothes away and put on some fresh one this time just wearing a blue t shirt with a black cardigan over it and some blue jeans and some trainers. I made the bed and left the room in a clean state.

I got into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. I waited to see if anyone wanted to get in as well, I found there was no one and just left. The elevator soon arrived on the bottom floor and I got out looking around for Charlie, hoping to avoid him.

I made my way to the restaurant and ordered some food. I looked around and saw that there was no sign of him. I relaxed slightly and ate my food.

When I was done I left the room and made my way to go and see Kelly, I needed someone to took to right and soon I think. I walked out of the restaurant after leaving some money for the food.

I walked around looking for Kelly as she knew Charlie and why he would act like this. I had covered half the hotel but still I had not found her. I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said but then looked up and saw him. "I have nothing to say to you." I said to him.

"Kira come on I need to talk to you about last night. I was caught in the moment." Charlie said to me. "I need you to listen to me."

"You have lied to me since I met you and then you don't answer the question but you show that you have feelings for me." I said to him. I sighed and had begun to walk away again.

"I do have feelings for you and you know it now too. I am sorry that I made you feel the way you now do. I never meant for it to be like this." He said earnestly. I knew he was telling me the truth.

"I can't deal with this right now I have to go." I walked away from him in even worse emotional shape than I had been before. I eventually found Kelly sitting outside the hotel talking to one of the doormen.

"Hey you alright?" Kelly said to me. I shook my head. "Come on I know what will take your mind off whatever is wrong." She said gleefully like she knew the cure to any problem.

"Let me guess shopping." I said to her. She nodded and off we went.


	19. Chapter 19

New girl on the block chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.

Chapter 19

Kelly and I went out shopping and I told about Charlie kissing me. "I am not surprised by that?" Kelly said as they were looking at clothes which would suit her. Kira looked at her new friend as they shopped.

"Why are you not surprised?" I said to her. I picked out a dress which would look really nice. "What do you think?" I let her see it. She just looked disgusted at it. "What is there something wrong with it?"

"It's not revealing enough. Before when we went clubbing you used to wear less than that." Kelly said. I thought that she was a bit weird for that but maybe she was right. "About Charlie I know why he would kiss you it's because of how close you two were. You always used to hang out and he would watch out for you. He never approved of your relationship with the guy that wants to hurt you." Kelly said truthfully.

By the time the trip was over us both had some new clothes and other things like jewellery. "Getting paid for doing a job that we only do for a while each week is more fulfilling and it has be a job that is loved." Kelly said and we ended up going to get a coffee. "Charlie really likes you always has. Its just his way to act all tough but really anyone he sees you with just riles him. Take it from someone who knows him."

"Why does he like me? I can't remember that." I said to Kelly honestly. She just avoided the question like Charlie would have done. "Come on we have to get back your boyfriend might be worried about you." We got up after leaving the money for the coffee.

Soon we were back at the hotel and in our rooms. I tried on some of the clothes which I had brought under the advice of Kelly. I had to admit it was nice to look nicer. She was wearing a red dress which came to her knees, heels and she had styled her hair back out of her face.

When she went out of her room she ran into Charlie. "I was just coming to see you." I looked at him feeling pretty uncomfortable. "Look I'm sorry about what I did to you last night. I never meant for my feelings to be on show."

"Just because you show your feelings is no excuse you should have told me. You can't keep lying to me." I said to him. I walked off downstairs to see if I could find anyone that I knew.

I ran into Shane. "Wow you look really hot. I mean that in the nicest way I can think off." I smiled and thanked him then walking off. I never knew why he looked at me the way he did. I knew that I would not be another conquest because I wouldn't allow myself to be.

I saw John eventually sitting outside. "Wow you look gorgeous." He said and I just laughed at that. No one that I knew of had ever called me gorgeous before. "I mean it. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Maybe for a while." I said to him. We went for a walk around the city.


	20. Chapter 20

New Girl on the Block

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE I just love to watch it.

Chapter 20

I walked along the street with John Cena his arm around my waist. Things like this made me forget that I really didn't remember very much that had gone on past when I had woken up a few weeks ago.

I had problems just like everyone else. I had weaknesses like if someone I knew was in trouble I wouldn't think about the consequences that could affect both me and the person that was in trouble but I guess it could be counted as strength as well though.

"Hey you want to go for a drink?" John said to me. I nodded and we walked into a bar and ordered some drinks. We sat at a table near the back. "You look like something was bothering you."

"I just had a weird night last night and then I went out with the hairdresser Kelly and she told me some things that I didn't even remember." I said to him.

I decided to change the topic and just asked him about what he thought was going to happen on the next edition of RAW.

"I have no idea that's what cool about this business you never know what will happen next." John said to me.

"I hope that I get to fight soon." I said to him. "I really want to see what I can do." I continued to drink my drink and watched him for a reaction to what I had just said.

"I really want to see what you can do as well." He said obviously flirting. I smirked at him. I leant forward at the table and kissed him for the briefest of moments. I knew after this it would make him want me more and the chase would be all the more interesting.

"Not here." I said and left the table I heard him sigh from behind me.

/\/\/

I went back to the hotel with John a while later and I said goodbye to him. "I have to go and talk to someone. I hope you understand." He nodded and headed off to talk to some of his other friends whilst I went to see Charlie.

I looked around the gym and spotted him beating the crap out of a heavy bag which he used to keep his cool. "You know one of these days that thing is going to fall and you might start hitting out at people."

"I would leave here because I can't deal with you right now whilst you're looking like that." Charlie said to me and cast an eye over me. He stopped for the minute. "I'm sorry that I made you confused about how I felt about you."

"I don't remember a lot but until I can't be with you like that. When I remember what me might have had I will have to see how I feel then." I said to him.

"I have no choice but to accept this but I will because I know that I want to be with you but that's your choice." Charlie said. "Come on go and get changed I have to help you fight. I think that you might involved in a fight next week so you have to practice."

"Give me a few minutes." I said and rushed out of the gym and made my way to back up to my room.

I got into the elevator not seeing anyone that was familiar to me and I rushed to my room and changed into my blue jogging outfit and I then got back into the gym.

"I'm back." I said to Charlie. "What are we going to do?" He started preparing for something I didn't know what it was.

"You're going to fight me when there's an audience. Come on in guys." Some of the wrestlers came in.

"Charlie you shouldn't be fighting women its wrong man." One of the other wrestlers said and Charlie just looked at him. To some Charlie was pretty intimidating but to those who knew him he could just be deadly serious when he wanted to.

"Right guys stand I want to see how good she really is." He said. I was scared about what he would do to me. "This is all just practice to see if you can cut it." I looked at him with fear on my face.

"Ok." I said and breathed in. I didn't really get a chance to do much as Charlie tried to attack me. He was bigger than me by quite a bit but he had taught not to fear anyone who is bigger.

I didn't know what would happen but I had to be careful in order to not let him hit me.


	21. Chapter 21

New Girl on the Block

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.

Chapter 21

Charlie was about to teach me how to fight. We started off in the proper stance. I wasn't afraid of him yes I was afraid of what he could do to me but I wasn't afraid of him as a person.

He lunged at me and I ducked underneath his arm so I was on the left and he was on the right. He then tried to hit me with a left punch and I managed to avoid it again. It helped that he was so tall and I was a lot shorter than him. He tried again and managed to get me in the face.

It hurt quite a bit but I got back up anyway. For some reason I could take a lot of damage that anyone gave me. I knew that from the fact that after I first came here I was up and about the next morning.

"You know you have to fight as well." Charlie said to me. "There is no use avoiding my attacking you."

"Ok you asked for it." I said and my confidence grew. I began attacking back. Charlie managed to avoid my attacking as well.

"You know that you can do better than this Kira and I know you can as well." Charlie said to me. I nodded and decided to concentrate better. I knew that everyone else did this for a living and I had to learn to concentrate that little bit better.

'Ok you can do this Kira.' I said to myself and got ready to begin afresh at this. I breathed in and out. I saw Charlie going for the hit again and I started to block his attack and then I hit him with as much strength as I had. I felt like such a newbie for doing but I was a newbie because I am a beginner.

He ended up stumbling slightly. "That's more like it. You do that to one of the divas head on and you might actually break something." Charlie said and smiled at me whilst prodding his nose to see if it was broken.

"Are you just going to stand there all day worried about your complexion or are we going to fight?" I said to him really getting into the fight.

Charlie launched himself at me as if trying to land in a kick this time. He managed to get one hit on my side but I quickly retaliated when I lifted my own leg up and got him on the side of his face.

This caused him to fall over onto his side in pain. It must have done its job but he still got up anyway. "You know that really hurts." He said to me.

"Well that's what its supposed to do isn't it?" I said to him and laughed. "Do you want to stop?"

"Yeah I think that's enough for today." Charlie said and stopped the match. "Ok. What did you think?" He said to some of the other wrestlers.

"I can't wait to face her to see if she can beat me." Triple HHH said to Charlie. Many agreed with what he had said. Most of the divas were excited but Lita wanted to see if she could actually beat me.

"We'll have to see what happens." I said to her and I walked off to go and get changed and get some sleep as it was quite late now.


	22. The Real You

**New Girl on the Block**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.**

Chapter 22

I left the gym and went back up to my room and decided to have a shower. When I was done I checked my face to see if Charlie hitting me had done any lasting damage. I had a bruise on my cheek that was quite horrible. It looked like a fist sized mark on my skin but it didn't hurt too badly.

I put the pile of clothes onto a chair and put on some clean clothes. This time it was a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I finished it off with the same pair of trainers. I brushed my hair back out of my face and tied it with a hair band out of my face. I left the room and locked the door behind me.

"Hey you almost look like a regular person in those clothes." A voice came from behind me. It was Dante. "You know before when you were with us you used to think looking like that wasn't hot enough."

"Well maybe I'm just a different person to the way I was before. You know Charlie, Kelly and yourself can't keep trying to make me into the person I was before. Have you even considered that I might like being like this?" I said to him.

He just smiled at me. "We just want you back the way you were when we found you in the river." He said to me.

"Do you not think that I would rather forget that I lost my parents? I'm trying so hard to get over that but every so often something in my head clicks or one of you reminds me of it and I'm just back to where I started." I said to him. I leaned against the wall behind me as if it was some kind of support for me.

"We just miss you. The person you were before all this." He said back to me no smile evident on his face.

"You have to accept that it will take time for me to be that person again and I make that choice if I want to be that person again." I replied in return. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to think sometimes."

I looked at him in the face letting my emotions out. "I have to go and do something I will talk to you when I feel ready." I said to him and got into the elevator.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I reached the bottom floor and looked around the lobby and didn't see anyone that I knew. I walked outside of the building again. It was late evening by now and there were rushes off people coming out of the hotel.

"Hey Kira." Melina yelled to me. I looked in her direction.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"I heard that you hurt Charlie in a practice fight. That's impressive he said you were tough but that's new. A diva that can beat up men that's really good. Do you want to go and get a drink?" She said to me.

"No I need to think about something someone said to me earlier but I'll catch you later." I said and walked back into the hotel.

I decided to go to the roof so that I could see the view. For some reason a view always seemed to calm me down.

Maybe that was another part of the person I was before. What was so special about that person? I hoped that I would find out soon.


	23. parties and dancing

New Girl on the Block

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE.

Chapter 23

I was on the roof and just thought about the person I used to be. I was in a new place with some people that I recognised and many that were new in my life. I didn't know what to think about it all.

I headed back down to my room and got started on the packing because we had to leave again and go onto the next place. I wondered when Mr McMahon would let me start fighting because for some reason I was really into the fight I had with Charlie earlier. It felt familiar but for now I didn't think about it and just started putting things away into the bag that I had for my things.

About an hour later I had packed away the last of my things and felt so tired suddenly. It was rather late and we would be in for an early start as the flight was about ten o' clock in the morning. I changed into some sleeping clothes and fell asleep not thinking about much at all.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Dream Sequence)

I was in a huge building. A party was in full swing and everyone was dressed up. They all looked the part. I saw people I knew all around me.

"Hey Kira." I heard a familiar voice and I turned around. It was Charlie. He was dressed in a suit and was wearing sunglasses at the moment. He was reminiscent of the way he looked now but in this dream he looked handsome like he had taken the effort to get ready.

"Wow you look beautiful. I'm sure Devon will appreciate the effort you've made." He said to me. He offered an arm to me and I accepted. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I smiled at him. It was as if this really happened and I didn't have any control over myself in the sense that I didn't know what would happen and I could control my own reactions.

We walked into a huge room that was filled with people dancing around. "Do you want to dance?" Charlie said to me.

"Shouldn't I wait for Devon?" I said to him. I saw Devon in the corner talking to a girl and they were both having fun. I changed my mind suddenly and agreed to dance with Charlie.

When a song that was slow came on everyone suddenly changed the way they were dancing. All of the women put their arms around the men's necks. "Well might as well follow the crowd." I said to Charlie and put my arms around his neck.

"You know you and Kelly really put a lot of effort into organising this party for Casey and Mark." He said and put his arms around my waist.

"Hopefully they'll be happily married and be together forever. I hope that there is a forever for them not just a moment." I said to him and we just moved slowly in a circle. I looked over Charlie's shoulder and saw that Devon was no longer there.

"Yeah it's always a good thing to have someone who is completely in love with you." Charlie said and just stopped talking after that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up a few hours later after that dream and thought about it clearly. Charlie was in it and so was this Devon that had threatened me. But for one thing he looked like a shadow of the person I had seen in my dream.

I knew that Devon and Charlie knew each other as did Kelly and this Dante. They knew me but I didn't know what they wanted aside from the person I used to be back.


	24. waiting for a flight

New Girl on the Block

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE

Chapter 24

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8 o' clock. I would need to get up otherwise I might miss the flight. I didn't know where we were going this time but I was sure that soon I would get my chance to fight in the ring.

I got out of the bed and got into the shower after taking off my clothes. I turned on the hot spray for the shower and let it wash over me. I would really have to think about this dream because it felt more real than any of the others that I had before now. It was like another door had been opened to me and I had uncovered more than I already knew.

I got out of the shower a few minutes later and put on some clean clothes. My outfit consisted of a blue top which I had brought when I went out shopping with Kelly and some jeans which were black. I also wore some trainers and then took my bag and coat in one hand and headed down to the ground floor of the hotel.

I pushed the button for the elevator and sighed looking around to see if anyone else wanted to come in and use it. No one did so I just continued and pushed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed.

A few minutes later the elevator arrived at the ground floor. I walked into the restaurant and ordered some breakfast and some coffee. When the food arrived I looked around to see if anyone else was going to appear but no one did.

I was finished with my meal of pancakes a few minutes later and I paid for the food and went outside. Soon I had noticed that there were others outside.

"Hey Kira how you doing this morning?" I heard from Melina who was with her boyfriend. She was looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine just waiting to see when we're supposed to be leaving." I said back to her. I smiled at her. I sat down on the steps out of the way so that I wouldn't get trampled.

I saw a row of taxis standing and most of the wrestlers had come out of the hotel and then the taxis left.

I looked around and saw John standing behind me. "Hey I thought that I'd missed you." He said to me.

"Well I'm right here." I said and smiled at him. He put his arm around my waist and we headed in the direction of a taxi. "Do you know where we're going this time?" He opened the door and I got in and then he did and closed the door.

"I think we're headed to Vancouver this time. Good city you might like it there." He said to me.

The taxi headed towards the airport where everyone else was headed. We got out and headed into the airport once we had arrived. The others were already gathering around to see what time the flight was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

About half an hour later the flight was called out and we were headed to the gate. We were headed to a new place and it would hopefully be the show in which I got to fight with whoever I was told to.


	25. another flight

**New Girl on the Block**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE**

Chapter 25

The plane hadn't been called out yet and we were all just standing around waiting for it to be called out. I looked over my shoulder and caught sight of a few familiar faces that were just waiting like we were.

A few minutes later there was a call that said the plane was ready for boarding and everyone who wanted to get on the flight would now go to gate 4. "Alright everyone on the flight!" I heard Charlie say to everyone and we all started to make our way to the gate.

"What's your seat?" John said to me. He looked like he wanted to be sat next to me for once.

"16H." I said to him and he looked at his ticket.

"I'm in 20F. I'll see you when we land alright?" He said and left to go and sit in his seat.

I sat down in my seat and looked out the window and saw the sky looking gray like it was about to rain.

"Well looks like we're sitting together for once." I heard a voice say from the seat next to mine. I looked around and saw Charlie sitting next to me. "The fight last night was brilliant I thought you'd really hurt me bad."

"Well you made me use my emotions against you and I was totally into the fight, maybe next time you'll be a bit more careful about the advice you give me." I said to him as I stared at him.

"Maybe I should be." He said and took out his mp3 player and started listening to his music. He stopped looking at me and put his sunglasses on like he was trying to not focus on me.

When the plane took off my mind seemed to wonder to other places. I didn't even notice anything else. I thought about the fight that we'd had and all the feelings that I had felt when I was fighting him. Most people seemed to be impressed that I could actually fight a man and near knock him out.

I was jogged out of my trail of thought when turbulence hit the plane. I was glad that I had put my seatbelt on otherwise I would probably have landed on my face on top of Charlie and I didn't want to have much contact with him still because I was still confused about him kissing me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An hour must have passed and Charlie was still listening to his music. He must have fallen asleep because he wasn't moving around that much.

He was one of the strangest people I had ever known because he could be up at all hours of the night and yet he fell asleep on a plane journey.

I sighed and just waited around staring into space.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

It must have been a little while later when the plane landed where it was supposed to and we were allowed to get off of the plane. Charlie had woken up already and had gotten out of his seat just before me.

When we were in the airport I went to grab my things from the baggage area. I saw a few of the others grabbing their things and heading towards the entrance. I looked around for John and saw him coming up a little while away.

"Hey did you have a good flight?" He said to me and I just nodded. "Come on we should head to the hotel."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." I replied to him. We headed off in the direction of the taxis at the entrance and I was still wondering what the hotel and this part of America would be like.


End file.
